The drilling and completion of one or more lateral wellbores branching from a main wellbore to serve multiple production zones of a formation is a technique for developing complex hydrocarbon fields. In a typical process for completing a multilateral wellbore, one or more upper portions of the main wellbore may first be drilled, and a casing may be installed. After casing installation, a lower portion of the main wellbore may be drilled. One or more lateral wellbores may be drilled, typically after the main wellbore is completed or at least partially completed.
Completion operations, for both main and lateral wellbores, may include gravel packing, fracturing, acidizing, cementing, and perforating, for example, as well as running and hanging a completion string within the wellbore. Completion strings may include various completion equipment such as perforators, filter assemblies, flow control valves, downhole gauges, hangers, packers, crossover assemblies, completion tools, and the like.